Le rouquin et la brune
by Simakai
Summary: Une série de minifics sur mon couple préféré ou à peu près de FF7.
1. Le rouquin et la brune

Voici une série de mini-fics sur un couple qui est peut-être mon préféré de FF7. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lire quoi que ce soit sur ces deux-là. Il fallait donc que je me mette à l'ouvrage!

La première a été "prépubliée" dans les Délires de mon forum, la Terre Promise.

* * *

Elle l'attendait, cachée, bien à l'abri. Il ne fallait pas qu'on sache, qu'on sache, qu'on sache qu'ils s'aimaient… un amour interdit, un amour proscrit… mais c'était tellement excitant… 

Un pour la Shin-Ra, l'autre pour AVALANCHE. Deux mondes incompatibles. La brune secoua légèrement sa belle tête, attendant le rouquin de ses rêves. Il viendrait, comme d'habitude. Ils s'aimeraient, comme d'habitude. Leurs corps ne feraient plus qu'un, leurs esprits, leurs cœurs, tout se mêlerait. Et elle serait heureuse, pour un instant. Et ils se quitteraient encore, avec mille regrets, en se laissant une date possible pour une prochaine escapade.

Il arriva enfin. Elle était heureuse. Simplement heureuse de le voir. De constater qu'il allait bien. Malgré les marques profondes sur son visage, il était encore jeune. Jeune comme elle. Jeune et beau. Son beau rouquin.

-La nuit est à nous, lui dit-il simplement.

Il s'approcha, toucha sa belle tête brune. Elle se sentait noire comme la nuit, et le sang de ses origines, le sang de leurs origines communes, tout cela bouillonnait en elle. Ils étaient vivants, ils étaient beaux.

Elle, son corps magnifique, tout en courbes sensuelles et en rondeurs. Lui, sa jeunesse intrépide, sa fougue, sa voracité amoureuse. Ils se frôlèrent, ils frissonnèrent, et se jetèrent finalement l'un sur l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Shin-Ra, AVALANCHE, deux mondes incompatibles. Deux mondes se fusionnant, l'espace d'un instant.

OoOoO

Ils étaient couchés, face à face, essoufflés. Une nuit de débauche, juste une nuit. Il allait partir. Il était temps. Même s'il était toujours plus difficile de se quitter.

-Je t'aime, Red.

-Je t'aime, Dark.

Il retourna avec l'AVALANCHE, le beau rouquin. Elle revint auprès de Rufus, son maître, la belle brune. Et chacun emporta le secret de son amour.

* * *

Hé oui, c'est Red XIII et Dark Nation! (HAHA! Gotcha! Avouez que vous avez cru que c'était Tifa et Reno, ou un truc du genre...) Pour ceux qui ne sont pas trop dégoûtés, je vous invite à lire la suite, il s'agit de fragments de leur histoire. C'est quand même assez sérieux... 


	2. Rencontre et départ

-Tu es jeune. Un jour, tu comprendras.

Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle avait choisi les chaînes plutôt que la liberté. Ils étaient pourtant de la même race, ils étaient pourtant du même monde, mais… elle avait choisi une destinée très différente de la sienne.

Dark Nation, sa douce, sa bien-aimée, son rayon de lumière, d'espoir, alors qu'il était emprisonné à la Shin-Ra… Elle était venue explorer les laboratoires – elle avait accès à toute la tour. Rufus n'était encore que le vice-président de la Compagnie, et il était loin. Elle était ses yeux à Midgar.

Elle aimait beaucoup Rufus, même s'il était la cause de ses plus grands tourments. Elle l'aimait comme une mère, elle le servirait jusqu'au bout.

C'était cela que Nanaki ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

-Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas couru dans les plaines? Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas senti le cours des saisons dans la brise qui passe? Tu vis dans un monde noir, Darken, un monde pollué et Horrible, un monde renfermé, replié sur lui-même!

-Tu es jeune. Un jour, tu comprendras.

Mais il l'aimait… il l'aimait tant…

Elle l'avait vu, dans sa cage de verre. Une loque. Une épave. Ce qui restait de lui, du jouet qu'il avait été pour Hojo. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir dans son sang, à quel point l'avait-on modifié? Que deviendrait-il? Qu'était-il devenu?

Elle avait été surprise de voir un autre être de sa race dans cet horrible laboratoire. Elle l'avait réveillé, et il l'avait aimée. Immédiatement. Elle était belle, souple, élancée. Elle était noire de la tête au bout de la queue, une couleur étrange, une couleur brillante… l'effet secondaire d'expérimentations différentes… on avait osé manipuler ce corps magnifique…

Parce qu'elle l'avait choisi. Parce qu'elle avait accepté de son plein gré. Parce qu'elle saurait ainsi mieux protéger Rufus.

-Tu as trop vécu parmi les hommes, tant d'hommes, tant d'humains… leur odeur de sueur, de crasse, d'hormones primitives : prisonnière de leur volonté, et surtout soumise, soumise…. L'AVALANCHE ne m'a jamais obligé à rien, ils m'aiment pour ce que je suis et non pour ce que je peux leur donner, alors que le Shin-Ra ne fait qu'exploiter ton potentiel…

-Tu es jeune. Un jour, tu comprendras.

Ils s'étaient aimés dès qu'elle avait pu ouvrir la cage. Puis elle l'avait convaincu d'y retourner. Parce que seul, il ne pourrait pas s'évader. Et elle ne l'aiderait pas.

Nanaki ne lui en voulait pas. Elle venait le voir, ils avaient appris à se connaître. Très rapidement, car ils se ressemblaient incroyablement, pour tout, tout, sauf pour ce choix qu'elle avait fait, si différent du sien. Ce choix de servitude et d'obscurité. Ce choix qui les éloignait diamétralement.

Ce choix qui les éloigna pour de bon. Nanaki, spécimen red XIII, s'évada du laboratoire de la Tour Shin-Ra, avec l'aide du groupe terroriste AVALANCHE. Et Dark Nation combattit aux côtés de Rufus, défendant son maître de toutes ses forces.

Regrets. Ils étaient les derniers de leur race. Bourrés de Mako aux effets étranges. Ils s'aimaient. Regrets.

Mais les choses ne se terminèrent pas ainsi.


	3. Rencontre dans la forêt

La rencontre entre Rufus et Darken.

* * *

Il était perdu et effrayé comme un enfant. Il n'avait pourtant plus l'âge d'avoir si peur… il était un SOLDIER…

Bon, d'accord, c'était grâce à son père qu'il avait pu entrer dans le SOLDIER. De toute façon, tout cela était inutile, cela ne lui servirait à peu près jamais. Cette… formation militaire… à quoi sert de s'entraîner quand on va travailler dans un bureau, quand on va être le Vice-président de la Shin-Ra dans deux ans… deux ans avant sa majorité…

Mais il était là, dans cette horrible forêt, mort de peur. Il tendait son fusil à chaque fois qu'il entendait un son. Ses nerfs étaient survoltés, il croyait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Jamais. Son corps reposerait là, il crèverait quand un monstre l'attaquerait et son cadavre serait bouffé par les bêtes. Une honte. Il ne méritait pas ça.

Un grognement, un vrai, le sortit de sa torpeur. Cette fois, il n'imaginait plus. C'était réel. Une bête, tout à fait réelle, allait l'attaquer.

Tout cela était une sorte d'initiation. Il devait survivre durant une semaine dans cette forêt près du canyon, sans aucune ressource à part son fusil. Seulement quelques heures venaient de s'écouler et il croyait devenir fou. Fou de terreur. Et ce grognement, ce grognement…

Il vit une ombre passer. Un monstre, c'était clair. Il pointa son fusil vers cette forme qui se dessinait entre les branches. Il tenta de pointer, plutôt. Ses bras tremblaient.

-Tu as peur? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Il sursauta vivement. C'était une forme basse, nettement animale, et pourtant, elle venait de lui parler… parler…

-Qui êtes-vous? dit-il d'une voix suraiguë, tremblotante.

-Baisse ton arme, et je vais venir, d'accord?

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de baisser son arme, mais quelque chose dans cette voix était si doux, si engageant… c'était une belle voix féminine, basse, une voix de rêve… alors le revolver pointa le sol, et la forme s'avança.

C'était une bête magnifique, d'un roux sombre. Sa démarche était élégante, son port était fier, sa fourrure semblait être d'une douceur…

-Je suis Dark Nation. Et toi, quel est ton nom?

Il répondit automatiquement, sans réfléchir à l'absurdité d'avoir devant soi une bête qui parle.

-Je suis Rufus Shin-Ra.

-Tu as l'air effrayé, Rufus… as-tu peur de moi?

Il ne répondit pas. Évidemment qu'il avait peur d'elle. Il avait peur de tout. Un enfant surprotégé, jeté dans le SOLDIER et dans toutes les difficultés de l'existence, de la survie, jeté dans une forêt inconnue, avec un simple fusil et quelques cartouches pour se protéger des monstres rôdant autour, sans nourriture, laissé à lui-même pour une semaine…

Elle le sentait. Dark Nation le savait. Et elle voulait le protéger. Sa tribu aimait et respectait les êtres humains, mais plus que tout, elle sentait en ce jeune homme un autre monde, un autre visage. Pour l'instant il n'était que peur. Une fois calmé, que serait-il? Elle sentait qu'il serait… amour. Qu'il l'aimerait, elle. Et pour cette raison, elle décida de rester à ses côtés.

-Rufus… laisse-moi t'aider, d'accord? Je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

Il hocha la tête. Il avait besoin de cette aide. Plus rien n'était étrange : c'était une bête qui parlait, et alors? C'était une amie. Une alliée.

Il approcha sa main et flatta le pelage soyeux. Elle se laissa faire. Elle s'assit contre lui, le protégeant de son corps massif et magnifique.

Elle le protégerait. Jusqu'à la fin.


	4. Dispute

Bon, ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu pour le terminer... un cas de pure paresse de ma part, désolé!

* * *

-J'ai parfois l'impression que tu l'aimes plus que moi…

Elle sourit et soupira en même temps.

-Je ne te savais pas jaloux, Red.

-Dark, je suis sérieux… parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu aimes ton maître plus que tu m'aimes, moi.

Son maître. Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer son nom. Pas plus qu'il n'arrivait à dire « Président » quand il parlait de lui. Il était le maître de Dark Nation, le maître, celui qui lui disait quoi faire. Celui qui l'empêchait de s'abandonner à lui entièrement.

-Je suis désolée, Red… je dois le rejoindre.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu l'aimes plus que moi. Il a plus d'importance que moi à tes yeux. Je ne suis qu'un jouet, c'est ça? Ton petit amusement? Et tu veux faire de moi ton esclave, tout comme tu es l'esclave de ton maître?

Dark Nation s'affaissa aux pieds de Red XIII, désespérée. Elle ne savait pas pleurer, mais sa voix avait une tristesse infinie quand elle lui demanda de cesser de l'accuser ainsi. Il avait tort, il avait tort, il avait tort…

Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, il ne supportait pas de lui avoir causé du mal, mais il en avait assez. C'était un amour horrible, un amour atroce, douloureux, qui lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Pourquoi devait-il la partager avec un humain? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas partir avec lui?

-La liberté, Dark, la liberté! Ça ne te dit rien? Tu ne voudrais pas partager ça avec moi?

-Ne joue pas comme ça avec moi, je t'en prie…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi?

Elle soupira. Cette jalousie, cet instinct de la garder pour lui, uniquement pour lui… en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été ravie, mais…

-Je l'ai choisi pour le protéger. Parce qu'il était un enfant perdu et effrayé. Il est toujours cet enfant perdu et effrayé, tu sais, ce qu'il montre aux autres n'est pas son vrai visage…

-Et alors?

-Il a tellement besoin de moi, Red, si tu savais… je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Elle s'éloigna de lui. C'était terminé, elle en avait assez.

-Tu agis comme quelqu'un qui aime sa soumission, c'est dégoûtant! s'écria Red XIII derrière elle.

-Plutôt comme une mère pour son fils… car c'est bien ainsi qu'il me voit. Je suis désolée…

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. C'était Hojo, accompagné d'un technicien, qui venait faire sa visite, plus tôt que prévu. Il eut un reniflement de dégoût en voyant Dark Nation fouiner dans ses affaires, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, et il passa simplement devant elle.

Elle le regarda, priant silencieusement…

Mais ses prières furent inutiles. Hojo choisit la cage de Red XIII et y accrocha un gros crochet avant d'actionner un gros levier. La cage fut tirée hors de la pièce.

-Red… murmura Dark Nation.

Il allait subir de nouvelles expériences… elle entendit Hojo dire à son technicien de préparer la « bête » à affronter la Cetra. Ce qu'était une Cetra, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle quitta le laboratoire, lentement, horriblement malheureuse. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le quitter sans un adieu, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le quitter avec le souvenir d'une dispute stupide.

On ne le revit plus jamais à la Shin-Ra. Et le malheur de Dark Nation était immense, parce qu'elle savait que s'il s'était évadé, s'était pour ne plus la revoir, elle.


End file.
